


Последствия

by Mr_Transportir



Series: Буря в пустыне [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jedi Culture, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi are Gossips, Lightsaber Combat, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Nightmares, Padawan training, Tatooine Slave Culture, The Force, Рабская культура Татуина, Храм джедаев, Хронофик, преканон
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27656699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Transportir/pseuds/Mr_Transportir
Summary: Обучение падавана является прерогативой его мастера.Возможно.
Series: Буря в пустыне [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247679) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



Мастер Винду лично сопроводил _(конвоировал)_ мастера Наасаде и падавана Кеноби в Залы Исцеления сразу же, как они вернулись в Храм, поместив их под нежную _(яростную)_ заботу целителей.

Оби-Ван, проспавший весь путь домой, получил свою долю сочувствия от целителей, а его учитель — обвинительных лекций. Оби-Вану запретили заниматься любой ментальной деятельностью, включая глубокие медитации и Силовые техники, помимо обычного умственного труда. Этот запрет был повторён ему и его учителю несколько раз в разных выражениях и сопровождался обещаниями жестокой кары в случае даже мыслей о неповиновении.

— Я вообще-то не пытаюсь убить своего падавана! — настаивал Бен.

До конца ему так никто и не поверил, кроме Оби-Вана, но Оби-Ван в тот момент дремал и не мог защитить честь своего учителя.

На Бена, с другой стороны, наложили только лёгкие ограничения и запретили все занятия напряжённее простой прогулки. Кроме того он получил целый список с инструкциями, чего он должен избегать, чтобы сохранить в целости хрупкие швы на его коже и мышцах.

Так что ни один из них не выглядел хорошо, когда они шли обратно в свою квартиру, и ни один из них не радовался движениям. Одному из рыцарей не повезло попасть под их до жути похожие измученные и нетерпеливые взгляды и такие же раздражённые ответы, когда он спросил их о миссии. Ошибкой другого стало посочувствовать им из-за их явно нелёгкого задания. В ответ он получил только холодное отрицание двух людей, неспособных признаться, что нуждаются в помощи.

— Чур, я забираю одеяло, — бормочет Оби-Ван, когда они приближаются к своей квартире.

— Прошу прощения? — Бен бросает на него более суровый взгляд, чем понимает.

Оби-Ван молчит в ответ на это.

— Чур, я забираю одеяло, — повторяет Оби-Ван громче и яснее.

— Да неужели? — тянет Бен. — Это ещё почему?

— Потому что я это _заслужил_ , — фыркает Оби-Ван.

— Меня бросили в тюрьму, — замечает Бен.

— Мне пришлось бегать по джунглям всю ночь, пока вы спали, — отвечает ему Оби-Ван.

— Я потерял сознание в результате идиотской травмы, — парирует Бен.

— Вы разрушили мои щиты, — Оби-Ван начинает бить ниже пояса.

— Я предупредил джедаев не нападать на калишей, — не соглашается Бен.

— Я бросил _вызов_ кагану Кали.

— Вы _что_? — восклицает Бен, сразу же нахмуриваясь на слова падавана. У того расширяются глаза, когда он осознаёт, что только что сболтнул.

— Чтобы они не нападали на Кирск и не сражались с джедаями, — торопливо объясняет Оби-Ван, нервно теребя подол рубашки.

— Вы _сражались_ с Кимаеном Джай Шилалом? — уточняет Бен с недоверием.

— Ну… нет, — признаётся Оби-Ван. — Он не стал драться со мной.

Его учитель облегчённо вздыхает и устало кладёт руку на плечо падавана. Краем глаза он посматривает на него.

— Тогда это не считается, — бормочет он. — _Меня_ почти разрубили надвое.

— Да, — соглашается Оби-Ван, бросая холодный взгляд сине-зелёных глаз, — А _я_ почти лишился учителя.

Бен вздрагивает, прокручивая уже _свои_ аргументы.

— Да… окей, я полагаю, что мастер-джедай должен проявлять благородство и позволить своему падавану получить немного уюта во время… стресса.

— У меня нет стресса! — протестует Оби-Ван, вспыхивая. Бен поднимает брови, и его падаван хмурится, краснея ещё больше. — Спасибо, кстати, что вы так добры и понимающи. _Удивительно_ , как это весь Храм ещё не в восторге от вашего примера.

Губы Бена раскрываются от этого крайне сухого замечания, и он начинает смеяться, а потом смех превращается в удушье и причитания от появившейся боли. От его падавана в Силе доносится короткая вспышка беспокойства, и он помогает ему пройти оставшийся путь до их квартиры.

***

Поскольку Оби-Вану запретили погружаться в Силу ради сохранения его собственной незащищённой психики, его тренировки становятся исключительно физическими. И на самом деле он благодарен падать каждую ночь без сил, даже если просыпается с задеревеневшими ноющими мышцами.

Если он достаточно измучен, он не видит снов.

Он не хочет видеть сны.

Но Вселенная редко даёт ему то, что он хочет.

Клик-клик-клик-клак. Клик-клик-клик-клак. Их руки с лезвиями скрежещут, когда они двигаются, и дюжина пар фасеточных глаз смотрят на него, когда они возвышается над ним на другой стороне стола. Их глаза полностью красные, а тела чёрные. Клик-клик-клик-клак.

Руки Оби-Вана скользкие и покрыты кровью, особенно там, где он держит чашу. Чаша пуста.

Клик-клик-клик-клак.

Пол усеян телами. У некоторых длинные сломанные конечности, у других красно-бурая содранная кожа открывает вывалившиеся разрубленные на неровные части органы.

Клик-клик-клик-клак.

Высокие сверкающие залы, стол тоже, и он узнаёт это место.

Этот стол из Яслей.

Оби-Ван паникует, но не может отпустить чашу. Что-то лежит на столе, и маленькие ручки шевелятся в пустом прочитанные пространстве.

Тела на полу одеты в мантии, и они маленькие, такие маленькие…

Клик-клик-клик-клак.

Оби-Ван бежит. Чаша исчезает. Крови на руках больше нет.

Тела лежат везде. Они в залах и в садах, и они такие маленькие, и все они повержены. В залах пахнет плазмой и выжженной плотью, и Оби-Ван бежит и бежит, пока не оказывается в зале Совета, в круге стульев, который он видел только один раз. На плитах растянулся молодой падаван, в его руке зажата рукоять сабли, чёрная дыра, сгоревшая в спине, а за стульями — тени тех, кого он защищал, такие же неподвижные и холодные, как и он.

В центре комнаты…

— Учитель! — кричит Оби-Ван.

Крик должен отозваться эхом. Его нет.

Мужчина оборачивается, его глаза красные от слёз, и что-то мягкое появляется в них при виде Оби-Вана.

— О падаван, — вздыхает он. — Вы не должны быть здесь.

Они просыпаются.

Оби-Вана трясёт. Он запутывается в чёрно-серо-белом одеяле, разворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на кровать учителя. У него распахнуты глаза, но он смотрит в потолок, делая медленные ровные вдохи. Его пальцы сжимают простынь.

Тишина полна ожиданий. Тысячи вопросов вертятся на языке у Оби-Вана.

Он их не задаёт.

Он изучает смутные в полутьме черты своего учителя. Его коричные волосы, более светлые и золотистые, чем у Оби-Вана. В темноте они кажутся синими, а подстриженная борода составляет почти прямую линию с явно неоднократно сломанная носом. Так много загадочного было в учителе Оби-Вана, но и так много знакомого.

Напряжение гудит в Силе, хрупкое ожидание, и мастер продолжает смотреть в потолок. Оби-Ван прикусывает губу, сползает с кровати, делая два шага в сторону мужчины, и бросает в него одеяло. Бен вздрагивает, по большей части из-за того, что оно падает ему на лицо и инстинктивно взмахивает рукой, чтобы освободиться.

Оби-Ван плюхается на матрац и заползает обратно под одеяло, прислоняясь спиной к боку учителя и отодвигая его руку с дороги.

Оби-Ван слышит тихий вздох учителя, а потом на его волосы ложится рука.

Никто из них не может снова уснуть в эту ночь, но вместе им немного спокойнее.

***

Оби-Ван чувствует предупреждающее покалывание в мышцах. Его кости и мышцы болят от десятидневных напряжённых и неумолимых тренировок и недостатка сна. Жжение в мышцах почти приятно, и всё, чего хочет Оби-Ван — это погрузиться в небытие. В глубокую темноту, где нет ночных кошмаров, и, если честно, он с нетерпением ждёт ещё одной изнурительной тренировки.

— Оби-Ван, — мягко зовёт его учитель, — сегодня твой выходной.

Оби-Ван удивлённо моргает, пока его ноги продолжают идти по знакомой дороге сами собой, и неожиданно начинает рыдать.

Резкий звук, который он издаёт, отражается от стен, и он пытается подавить его. Он поднимает руки и закрывает лицо, а слёзы текут у него по щекам. Мастер опускает руку ему на плечо в осторожном утешительном жесте, а два ужаснувшихся падавана разворачиваются и уходят прочь.

— О, падаван, — вздыхает Бен, и это так похоже на их кошмар, что Оби-Ван вздрагивает от нового приступа слёз. Без особых угрызений совести, — если у него таковые вообще бывают, — Бен поднимает его и несёт, как юнлинга, обратно в их квартиру.

Оби-Вану хочется протестовать, но он слишком смущён, чтобы убрать руки от лица, и слишком нестабилен, чтобы делать что-то ещё, кроме попыток подавить более громкие рыдания.

— Э… э-т-то с-считается напряжён-н-ной д-деят… деятельнос-стью, — всхлипывает Оби-Ван, когда ему удаётся связать два слова, и прячет лицо на плечо своего учителя.

— Я не скажу, если не скажешь ты, Оби-Ван, — бормочет Бен, практически вдыхая слова в волосы юноши.

Шми больше не вздрагивает, когда они заходят, даже тогда, когда должны быть в другом месте, но она останавливается, видя, как Бен заносит Оби-Вана в гостиную и опускает на низкую мягкую серую кушетку, которая в конце концов поселилась под их захваченным растениями окном. Бен приносит из спальни чёрно-белое одеяло и укрывает им своего ученика. К этому моменту Шми, знакомая с тихими утешительными ритуалами, уже успевает поставить греться воду на чай. Чувствуя себя в безопасности за дверьми их квартиры, Оби-Ван наконец-то перестаёт пытаться сдержать рыдания. Он сворачивается в клубок и поддаётся дрожи, потрясающей его тело, позволяя слезам впитываться в колени.

К тому времени, как он выпрямляется, чай готов. Бен и Шми, сидят по обе стороны от Оби-Вана, и держат в руках свои чашки, излучая тихую уверенность. Бен на мгновение жалеет, что Шми достаточно освоилась в Храме, чтобы время от времени оставлять Энакина в яслях. Бен знает, что быть в центре внимания трёхлетнего ребенка может быть удивительно успокаивающим. Он ещё помнит, как сам держал Люка на коленях, позволяя себе избавиться от тяжести всех своих проблем, и сосредоточиться на этих пустынно-небесных глазах, заглядывающих в его собственные. К тому же юнлинги гораздо легче обнимались.

Оби-Ван потягивает чай и тупо смотрит на противоположную стену, рассматривая игру света на кухонной плитке неопределённого светлого оттенка. Он не может заставить себя говорить, и они не давят.

Когда он наконец-то, кажется, приходит в себя, уже поздно. Бен оставляет Оби-Вана на попечении Шми, пока она успокаивает его израненную душу историями, проникающими в сердце и создающих там себе дом, вне зависимости от того, насколько чуждыми они были изначально. Он направляется в ближайший обеденный зал, надеясь найти что-то на ужин Оби-Вану сегодня вечером.

Он едва успевает добраться до линии обслуживания, чтобы попросить дроида приготовить три закрытых контейнера, как его с двух сторон окружали рыцарь Галлия и мастер Тала.

— Дамы, — ворчит Бен, гораздо больше обеспокоенный своим падаваном в данный момент, чем их враждебностью, но он всё ещё в ловушке между одинаково неподвижными джедаями.

— В свете ваших травм и облегчения от осознания того, что ваша смерть была ложью, возможно, я сделала вам слишком большую скидку, Мастер Наасаде, — мрачно говорит Ади Галлия. — Очевидно, это было незаслуженно.

— О? — ледяным голосом спрашивает Бен.

Его собственное разочарование накапливается из-за более чем необоснованных обвинений, пока его падаван _нуждается_ в нём. Он никогда по-настоящему не забывал, что такое быть молодым и чувствовать себя таким неправильным и неуместным, постоянно повторяя себе, что эмоции — это никому ненужное бремя, постоянно боясь, что его оставят позади из–за малейшего проблеска чувств. Этот страх преследовал его от самых яслей и до Зала Совета и разрушил так много в его жизни и так много в жизни Энакина.

Что, если бы он не колебался всегда говорить, протягивать руку, пришел бы к нему тогда Энакин?

— Для того, кто заявляет, что заботится о своем падаване, вы жестоко обращаетесь с этим ребенком, — присоединяется Тала, упирая руку в бедро.

— Жестоко обращаюсь? — огрызается Бен.

— Ты довёл его до слёз сегодня! — добавляет Тала гневным голосом. — Моему падавану сказали, что у него был почти что эмоциональный коллапс в коридоре, и это после того, как целитель дал вам чёткие инструкции, не вызывать у него чрезмерного стресса! Ради Силы, тебе недостаточно было разрушить его щиты?

Бен в буквальном смысле пялится на двух женщин, которые недвусмысленно намекают, что он — что он — подтолкнул Оби-Вана к его точке невозврата; что его падаван, в конце концов, не выдержал напора его, как все считают жестокого учителя. Намекают на то, что он, по крайней мере, эмоционально злоупотребил своим падаваном до такой степени, что причинил ему реальный вред.

— Ты не заслуживаешь этого мальчика, — с отвращением Галлия добавляет, и Бен…

Всегда есть момент, когда гнев обретает ясность. Это не менее опасно, чем слепая ярость, и зачастую не более логично, но это, возможно, позволяет действовать гораздо более осознанно.

— Если вы хотите бросить мне вызов, сделайте это, — произносит Бен чётко, и несколько неумело подслушивающих рыцарей и мастеров поднимают взгляды. — На самом деле, — он повышает голос достаточно, чтобы донести, чтобы его _услышали_ , — Любой, кто считает, что сможет справится с тренировками Оби-вана лучше меня, может взять на себя эту ответственность на месяц за каждую победу.

Тала и Галлия даже не стесняются выдохнуть с облегчением.

— Я согласна, — отвечают они хором.

***

Нахмурившись, Шми смотрит на двух подростков, которые беззастенчиво срывали дверной звонок в резиденции Наасаде-Кеноби-Скайуокер. Натянутые нервы заставляют их дрожать, но они всё ещё не уходят, желая прошмыгнуть мимо неё в поисках своего друга, однако их слишком хорошее воспитание не позволяет им сделать это на самом деле.

— Нам действительно нужно его увидеть, — говорит падаван Бант Эйрин, глядя на Шми широко раскрытыми серебряными глазами.

— Пожалуйста, мэм, — добавляет Квинлан Вос, пытаясь казаться кротким и невинным.

На взгляд Шми мальчик делает это очень и очень плохо. Она практиковала кротость всю свою жизнь, выживала с иллюзией этого, как и многие рабы до неё, которые во мраке ночи говорили о свободе, шептали друг другу на ухо надежду и всегда хранили революцию в своих сердцах. Кротость — это маска, и не то чтобы он носил её хорошо.

— Почему вы, ребята, здесь? — спрашивает Оби-Ван, подходя к двери и останавливаясь позади Шми, когда слышит их голоса.

Она оглядывается на него с беспокойством — его голос хриплый, глаза покрасневшие, а одеяло всё ещё обёрнуто вокруг него, как будто оно может укрыть его от всего мира. Он выглядит очень юным.

— Оби! — кричит Бант, её жабры трепещут то ли от восторга то ли от ужаса. Возможно, и то и другое. — Оби-Ван, твой учитель бросил вызов!

Рыжий мальчик смотрит на нее в непонимании.

— Что?

— Все слышали, что Наасаде…

— Мастер Наасаде! — исправляет Бант.

–…довёл тебя до слёз, и поэтому мастер Тала и рыцарь Галлия обвинили его в том, что он плохо к тебе относится, поэтому он бросил вызов! — отвечает Квинлан с удовольствием.

Оби-Ван бледнеет, а затем краснеет, его лицо становится пятнистым, а глаза начинают слезиться, заставляя его яростно моргать. Бант хлопает Квинлана по руке из-за отсутствия такта.

— Какой вызов? — спрашивает он, низким голосом, чтобы скрыть, насколько он близок к слезам, _снова_.

— Любой, кто окажется лучше него, сможет тренировать тебя в течение месяца, — говорит она, а потом светлеет. — Обещаю, мастер Тала будет относиться к тебе намного лучше!

Оби-Ван моргает, глядя на неё, и сжимает рот.

— Сейчас они представляют это перед Советом, — добавляет Квинлан, — Это официально опубликуют в храмовой сети завтра утром, как только они определят правила.

Шми хмурится, её брови сходятся над тёмными карими глазами.

— Значит, он не вернется с обедом? — спрашивает она многозначительно.

Жабры Бант вспыхивают красным, а Квинлан извиняюще пожимает плечами.

— Нет?

— Все нормально, — вздыхает Оби-Ван. — Я в любом случае не голоден.

Шми переворачивает взгляд на него, её взгляд острый.

— Ты будешь обедать, — говорит она твёрдо, и глаз Оби-Вана дёргается. Юноша немного смещается.

— Я бы предпочел не выходить никуда, — шепчет он.

Взгляд Шми смягчается.

— Тебе не придётся. Квинлан, Бант, не могли бы вы принести Оби-Вану и мне ужин? Вы можете присоединиться к нам.

Они оба широко по-детски ухмыляются и кивают, бросаясь прочь. Оби-Ван провожает их взглядом.

— Тала не окажется лучше моего учителя, — говорит он тихо.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы оказалась? — спрашивает Шми, отступая от закрывающейся двери, и кладёт руку ему между лопаток. Он тянется к её теплу, как цветок к солнцу.

Его губы слегка дёргаются.

— Конечно, нет, — фыркает он.


	2. Chapter 2

В этот вечер и на следующее утро в додзё наблюдается ничем не прикрытая повышенная активность. По традиции, Вызов официально объявлялся на рассвете, и, хотя он мог быть сделан лично мастеру Наасаде, он также должен был быть официально зарегистрирован на форуме, иначе бой не засчитывался.

И так же начинается абсолютно неприкрытый и масштабный обмен ставками. Первой в списке стоит мастер Тала, за ней - рыцарь Галлия, и он продолжает пополняться. 

Мастер Винду загоняет Бена в угол перед завтраком и с отвращением сообщает ему, что уже получил не менее десятка просьб от младших падаванов, и посвящённых бросить вызов Наасаде и «спасти» падавана Кеноби.

– Это именно то, чего я хотел избежать, Наасаде, — рычит Винду. — Вы когда-нибудь говорили множеству щенячьих глаз юнлингов _нет_? Они были разбиты. Я не хочу иметь ничего общего с этим делом.

— Они не были разбиты, они играли с вами, — фыркает Бен, — Юнлинги прекрасно знают, насколько они очаровательны. Это испытание для всех ясельных мастеров — не сдаваться под давлением. Ты бы с треском провалился.

— Вот почему я не ясельный мастер! – бросает Винду, хмурясь, когда молодой рыцарь с надеждой на него смотрит. Бен вежливо машет ему рукой и получает в ответ сердитый взгляд. 

– Это действительно потрясающее, — бормочет Бен, как только рыцарь проходит мимо них.

– В смысле?

– Что никого не волнует, когда сердце посвящённого разбивается и все его мечты рушатся, пока его просто отсылают от единственной жизни, которую он когда-либо знал, но боги запрещают моему падавану выглядеть усталым к тому времени, как мы заканчиваем тренировку, — отвечает Бен. 

— _Усталым_? — фыркает Винду. — Я видел падаванов после боёв с пиратами и гандарками менее «уставшими», чем Кеноби.

– Я говорил не об этом, мастер Винду, — тихо говорит Бен, вскидывая бровь, при взгляде на младшего коллегу.

– Посвящённых всегда отправляли, — Мейс бормочет, — Мы не можем обучить их всех. 

– Возможно, — соглашается Бен. — Но это не значит, что мы не можем добиться большего от них.

Мейс хмыкает на это, выглядя особенно встревоженным, и жестом приглашает его на Арену. Арена не сильно отличается от тренировочных додзё, за исключением того, что в ней есть места для зрителей, и обычно она используется для Представлений, где посвящённые выступают перед будущими мастетами, а иногда выступают падаваны и рыцари во время разных праздников.

Тала и Галлия уже ждут его. Они вдвоём совещаются на краю дуэльного круга, а публика быстро заполняет зал через более прямые входы, чем тот извилистый коридор, по которому шли Бен и Мейс. Джедаи тихие по своей природе, но громкость разговоров в зале на самом деле увеличивается, когда они входят. 

Взгляд Бена легко находит его падавана, минуя общую массу людей, и Оби-Ван разворачивается, встречаясь с ним взглядом, словно чувствуя его внимание. Бен окидывает вопросительным взглядом толпу падаванов и посвящённых вокруг его ученика, а Оби-Ван бросает на него недовольный взгляд. Очевидно, что он не рад оказаться в центре внимания.

Бен поднимает руки и выводит несколько слов на языке жестов, передавая вопрос через всю арену.

_Сделал ли ты какие-нибудь ставки, Рыжий-Первый?_

Как и всегда, уши его падавана краснеют от кодового имени, полученного от учителя, и он медленно отвечает, всё ещё думая о каждом движении пальцами. 

_Это было бы нечестно с моей стороны, Глаз Бури_ , — раздражённо сигнализирует он в ответ.

Губы Бена дергаются, а пальцы порхают в воздухе. 

_Я не знал, что азартные игры бывают честными._

Его падаван пристально смотрит на него, скрещивая руки, и Бен качает головой на Оби-вана, ещё не осознавшего, что благородство было более гибким, чем он предполагал.

Бен снимает тёмно-коричневую накидку, оставаясь в кремовой тунике поверх мягкой оранжевой рубашки. Несколько месяцев назад его падаван сжалился над ним, заметив, что он носит только две наименее яркие свои рубашки и отправился к квартирмейстеру, чтобы поменять их на более однотонные и простые. Он придерживался тех же оттенков: приглушённый красный и мягкий оранжевый, а сам вернулся с однотонным гардеробом в цветах его любимого одеяла. Оби-Ван потрясающе выглядел в этих своих одеждах белых, серых и чёрных тонов, и его стало гораздо проще найти в толпе джедаев. Хотя увидев его однажды в сплошном чёрном облачении, Бен настолько потерял равновесие, что его падаван должен заметить это. Он резко перешёл на тёмно-серое, а чёрная накидка никогда больше не появлялась. 

Тала замечает его движение и делает шаг к центру знала, одетая в её привычные лавандовые и светло-синие туники, от которых её медового цвета кожа кажется сияющей. У неё гордая уверенная осанка, несмотря на то что она Консул-архивариус, а не джедай-Воин. С другой стороны, она тренируется вместе с Воином Квай-Гоном, который считается одним из лучших дуэлянтов в Ордене. 

В какой-то момент Бен понимает, что никогда не спарринговал с мастером Талой даже на тренировках. Не то чтобы его это беспокоит, но это что-то новое, то, чего у него не было, и ностальгия по ушедшему накрывает его с головой.

Бен шагает ей навстречу в центр арены и зажигает клинок, ловко вращая его, а потом резко останавливает его параллельно центральной линии тела и делает поклон клинком. Тала поднимает бровь и отвечает медленным осознанным движением, отводя меч параллельно полу, а затем поднимает его вверх и наискось разрубает воздух. Это очень агрессивное приветствие, похожее больше на его разрезание, чем на дружеский салют. 

Бен на самом деле оскорбён этим. 

Согласна она была с его методами обучения или нет, он думал, что они по крайней менее начали создавать крепкую дружбу. 

Бен чувствует укол боли в сердце и почти видит, как взгляд Ни Хиеллы буквально пришпиливает его. Формально — но только формально, — он не ограничен лёгким режимом, поскольку его рана на груди почти превратилась в чистый шрам. Но целитель едва ли может ободрить резкий переход от лёгкого режима к агрессивным поединкам с толпой джедаев. Бен игнорирует всё это и встаёт в защитную стойку Соресу, готовясь. 

Ему не приходиться долго ждать. 

Тала делает бросок в сторону, её тело скручивается гораздо сильнее, чем того требует простой выпад, и Бен отступает, встречая её клинок своим и отводя его от себя. 

И так, это начинается.


	3. Chapter 3

Бой с мастером Талой длится полчаса, и это потрясающе. Будучи нурианкой, Тала одного роста с Квай-Гоном и, также, как мастер Джинн, предпочитает неожиданность Атару — стиль, больше подходящий невысоким бойцам, поскольку требует много полётов и прыжков. Бен встречает её неумолимой защитой Соресу, струящейся между её агрессивными атаками с точной и экономной грацией. Как стиль Соресу отказался от множества возможностей для нападения и часто приходилось ждать, когда противник измотает себя. Мастер Тала, однако, известна тем, что, казалось, всегда имела ещё один неистощимый источник энергии в себе. 

Поэтому Бен на самом деле не ждёт, когда она вымотается. Вместо этого он ждёт, чтобы она привыкла к его стилю боя, ждала от него защиты. Чтобы она думала, что изучила его, чтобы планировала рисунок боя соответствующе. Ждёт, чтобы её удары стали точнее, били в цель, и затем, когда она уверена, что перехватила инициативу, резко переходит от Соресу к такому же напористому Атару. Она сбивается с ритма и изо всех сил пытается успеть за ним, пока он кружится вокруг её шаткой защиты. Он прыгает там, где она ожидает уклонения, делает выпад вместо блока, ловит её в повороте, отмечая её спину жалящим ударом клинка на тренировочной мощности и позволяет своему мечу опасно жужжать у неё под ухом, замирая в резком сай ча, способном лишить её жизни. 

Матч заканчивается. 

В аудитории шепчутся, кредиты передаются из рук в руки, а обсуждения нарастают как волна. "Вы видели, как он переместился? Видели, как она запнулась?"

Бант печально обнимает Оби-Вана за руку.

— Мастер Тала попробует снова, — обещает она.

Оби-Ван вздыхает.

Тала и Наасаде кланяются друг другу, и нурианка смотрит на него с осторожным уважением, прежде чем отойти к целителю-падавану для диагностики. Ожог от тренировочного меча больше раздражает рыцарей и мастеров, чем реально причиняет боль, но ей всё равно дают мазь и отправляют к зрителям. 

Приходит черёд рыцаря Ади Галлии. 

***

Ади прекрасно знает, что у неё репутация дипломата, но репутация может быть обманчивой. В конце концов она не Консул, а джедай-Страж, и она никогда не пренебрегала своими боевыми навыками в угоду обязанностям связующего звена между Сенатом и Орденом. 

То, чего многие не знали, — так это то, что она предпочитала мощный и агрессивный Джем Со. Мастер Наасаде, насколько она знает, тоже практикует Джем Со, и, мрачно признает Ади, он вполне может оказаться мастером нескольких форм, судя по тому, что она только что увидела. Только его падаван мог знать наверняка, потому что обычно они занимались в уединённом додзё из-за всеобщего недовольства методиками обучения Наасаде. 

Ади надеялась, что поединок с Талой продлится дольше, и мастер измотает соперника, чтобы молодая рыцарь могла легко его сокрушить. Не повезло.

Красновато-золотистые волосы Наасаде отбрасывают тень на его лицо, и Ади не может не замечать, насколько его глаза, сияющие зелёным и синим с редкими вкраплениями серого, кажутся старше, чем должны быть. Он красив, это все признают; у него гордая царственная осанка, о которой большинство рыцарей может только мечтать, и всё же… 

И всё же его красивое лицо и представительная аура скрывают человека, которого она считает неприятно высокомерным. Всегда свысока смотрящим на своих товарищей-джедаев, как будто он знает все их секреты и считает их несущественными, как если бы у него было право судить. И его падаван, этот мальчик, так сильно старающийся и боящийся провала так сильно, что не скажет и слова своему учителю, в последний момент спасшему его от переназначения. Ади буквально чувствует, как Наасаде берёт и использует отчаянное желание мальчика стать рыцарем, и в конце разрушит перспективного падавана своими недостижимыми требованиями.

Вокруг него тень. Сила всегда неясно шепчет вокруг него, и это заставляет Ади стискивать зубы. Её чувства полнятся предупреждением в его присутствии, и она не слепая, чтобы не видеть, как Совет наблюдает за ним. Большинство мастеров шепчутся, что он был Тенью, и она не сомневается в этом. Большинство так же считало, что он был Тенью, скользнувшей во Тьму слишком глубоко, и она не сомневается в этом тоже. Тени сталкивались с худшим в галактике, они делали то, что никто не мог - не смел — делать, и они часто теряли больше, чем кто-либо мог вынести, включая их самих. Она уважает жертву и служение каждой Тени, но она не позволит этому уважению омрачить её суждение о предосудительности его поведения. 

Ади принимает начальную стойку, держа клинок сбоку, ровную линию прямо из ее захвата, и становится на ноги.

Он изучает её мгновение и впадает в форму, которую она не узнаёт. Зрители шепчутся и замолкают. 

Она делает первый шаг и чувствует, как ускользает равновесие. Она находит точку опоры в Силе, и его позиция становится ясной. Он перешёл к Ниману, шестой форме, которую выбирали в основном дипломаты. Не имея видимых преимуществ, это форма не имела также и очевидных изъянов, являясь смешением первых пяти стилей и манёвров и атак чистой Силы. Она не ожидала этого. Их клинки встречаются, она давит, но он уходит, и ей приходится развернуться для блока и новой атаки. Она ожидала, что он выберет Соресу или встретит её Джем Со, непробиваемой защитой или агрессивным нападением. Ниман был сложен для тех, кто не был знаком с ним. Это была текучая форма, и больше полагалась на умение импровизировать, а не на знание основных кат.

По иронии, использования именно этой формы больше всего ожидали от Ади, и именно поэтому она не выбрала её для изучения. Ади была невысокого роста, и использование Джем Со давало ей элемент неожиданности. 

Она набрасывается на него, промахивается, набрасывается снова, но он дёргает её вперёд, заставляя потерять равновесие, и перекидывает через себя. Она делает кувырок, вскакивает на ноги, парирует. Удар заставляет её пошатнуться, а потом внезапно уходит без продолжения. Она атакует, он уклоняется и наносит ответный удар, и она снова блокирует и снова атакует, и он встречает её, наваливаясь не только своим телом, но и Силой. Она падает и снова откатывается. Приподнимаясь на колено, она замахивается и бьёт его по ногам. Он прыгает и нападает неё со всей своей силой. Она откатывается в сторону и вскакивает на ноги в тот момент, когда его меч с шипением ударяется в пол. Она ныряет ему за спину, но он нагибается и целится ей в ноги. Вместо прыжка она бросается вперёд, сталкиваясь с ним телом, что, очевидно, становится для него неожиданностью. 

Они оба падают с жёстким "бах". Он задыхается, а потом она чувствует, как Сила поднимает её тело и швыряет её через додзё. Ади приземляется на цыпочки и замирает, тяжело дыша. Они изучают друг друга на расстоянии, и он расстроенно улыбается ей, наклоняя голову в знак извинения за грубую тактику. Ади бросает на него сердитый взгляд.

***

— Ситх побери, — бормочет Квинлан, пока Бант просто пялится, сжимая руку Оби-вана. 

— Это так глупо, — шепчет девушка впереди них, а потом она разворачивается и смотрит на Оби-вана. — Если бы ты просто высказался, они бы не стали это устраивать. Это плохой пример для падаванов. И _будущих_ падаванов. 

Она — посвящённая, человек. Она всё ещё в белых и кремовых одеждах, с распущенными светлыми волосами и бледными кристально-голубыми глазами. Её руки скрещены, а челюсть сжата, буквально крича об упрямстве. 

– Мне не нужно ничего говорить, — отвечает Оби-ван. — У нас с мастером всё _в порядке_.

— Тогда ты ненормальный, — фыркает она. — Потому что то, как он относится к тебе, не нормально. _Ни у одного_ падавана нет такого грубого руководства, и, даже если ему позволено так далеко толкать тебя за пределы твоих возможностей и он говорит, что это нормально, то это _не так_. Это ведёт к плохому обучению и к плохому образованию, а потом, — она окидывает его взглядом с ног до головы. — Это приводит к плохим джедаям. 

— Сири Тачи! — шипит товарищ девушки, распахивая глаза на её поведение, пока она продолжает смотреть на Оби-вана. 

— Посвящённая Тачи, я и не знал, что мы с вами были так хорошо знакомы, чтобы вы могли судить о моей ценности как джедая, — отвечает он холодно. — Или мы все будем судить о ценности по слухам?

Она слегка медлит, потому что между ними, может быть, год разницы, но нет, они не знают друг друга.

– _Все_ говорят…

— О, правда? — обрывает её Оби-Ван. — Мастер Йода говорит, что со мной плохо обращаются? 

— Нет, но, — отвечает она упрямо и смотрит на Бант. — Твоя _лучшая подруга_ говорит, и её _мастер_ тоже. 

Оби-ван вздыхает и поворачивается к Бант. 

— Я когда-когда-нибудь жаловался на своего учителя? 

— Н-нет, — заикается Бант. — Но Оби, я знаю, как много значит для тебя быть джедаем, он может _бить_ тебя, и ты ничего не скажешь! Он _уже_ уничтожил твои щиты!

— Потому что он пытался передать сообщение, чтобы остановить бойню! — сердито возражает Оби-ван. — И мой учитель _не_ бьёт меня, - добавляет он, пристально глядя на всех, кто беззастенчиво подслушивает. - Он никогда не просит меня делать то, что я не могу сделать.

– Но он заставляет тебя делать то, что делать не должен? — настаивает Сири. — Мне не нужно ни о чём спрашивать, потому что все и так видят, как ты засыпаешь над своим подносом или не можешь ответить на _простейший_ вопрос на уроке, или _начинаешь рыдать прямо в коридоре_.

— Это была _ты_? — огрызается Оби-ван. — Ты не имела права! 

— Он довёл тебя до слёз! 

— Это не так! 

— Я видела! Ты дрожал, просто делая шаг! А потом он что-то сказал тебе, и ты начал _плакать_! 

— И ты просто пошла и рассказала об этом всему чёртовому Храму! — смотрит он на неё, сжимая кулаки. Бант вздрагивает, а Квинлан, будучи Квинланом, делает вид, что он тут вообще не при чём, и просто бросает острые взгляды на всех, кто подслушивает. — Это значит, что ты не видела, как мой учитель помог мне вернуться в нашу квартиру, или сидел со мной, пока я не успокоился, или собирался принести ужин, когда _кое-кто_ грубо заставил его бросить вызов. И я был расстроен только потому, что мне было плохо из-за дурацких _кошмаров_! Попробуй сама посидеть за столом с психопатами, которые едят детей, а потом попытаться остановить бойню, пока ты знаешь, что твой учитель в опасности, и после этого потерять щиты на планете, просто кричащей от тьмы, смерти, ненависти и отчаяния, и посмотрим, как долго _ты_ будешь в порядке!

Сири резко вздыхает, и просто смотрит на него, её тонкие светлые брови, всё ещё подняты в раздражении. 

— Хорошо. Мне жаль, — говорит она.

Оби-Ван со свистом выдыхает, готовый спорить. 

— Что?

— Мне жаль, — угрюмо повторяет она. — Я не знала.

— Вы не спрашивали! — огрызается Оби-Ван. — _Никто_ на самом деле даже _не спросил_.

— Тебе действительно _нравится_ , как твой учитель обращается с тобой? — спрашивает она недоверчиво и приподнимает бровь.

— Нет, — язвит Оби-Ван. — Он требовательный и беспощадный, и это отстой, но он делает меня _лучше_ , и мне _нравится_ мой учитель. Я _не хочу_ другого.

Сири критически осматривает его и качает головой.

— Ты чокнутый, — бормочет она.

— А ты лезешь не в своё дело, - парирует Оби-Ван.

Она пристально смотрит на него, а затем криво улыбается и протягивает руку. Оби-Ван пожимает её с полуулыбкой.

— Приятно познакомиться.

Бант хмурится на них обоих. 

— Люди не имеют _никакого_ смысла.

— Эй, не суди весь вид по двум особям, — протестует Квинлан. — Это предвзято.

— Квинлан, ты не человек!

— Но я _выгляжу_ как человек, - замечает он.

Раздаётся громкий резкий треск, и все снова разворачиваются к арене. Ади Галлия с предательством в глазах смотрит на свой искрящийся и дымящийся меч, лезвие которого умирает. Она делает один ровный вдох, отбрасывает его и скалит зубы в сторону мастера Наасаде. Тот отключает свой медный клинок и пожимает плечами, бросая собственный световой меч падавану, которому приходится нагнуться, чтобы поймать его. Джедаи вокруг Оби-Вана окружают его, пытаясь разглядеть меч, а остальные в ожидании подаются вперёд, поскольку матч переходит к чисто рукопашной схватке.

Даже без световых мечей Наасаде и Галлия хорошо сочетаются. Она всего на несколько дюймов короче, но её телосложение плотнее. Она бьёт прямо по заживающей ране на его груди, и несколько целителей вскакивают, когда Наасаде начинает хрипеть, но, когда она пытается развить преимущество, он прыгает через неё и бросает её на землю. Она выдыхает стон и пинает его под колени, но он ловит её за ногу и выворачивает её. Силой она усиливает движение, и вырывается, перекатывается через плечо и снова вскакивает ноги. Они снова смотрят друг на друга, оба решительно настроенные.

Ади Галлия не побеждает, но считает синяки под глазами мастера Наасаде в течение следующих нескольких дней своей личной победой.


End file.
